Making Waves
by ShoeNinja
Summary: Now a fully realized Avatar, Korra's relationships with her friends are tested in the face of an unexpected surprise. All the while, she must fight to save Republic City from the grip of ruthless gangs and equalists as they struggle to fill the power vacuum left in the wake of Amon's coup. Getting mixed up with him was the last thing she needed... Tahnorra
1. Chapter 1

**Making Waves**

* * *

_A/N:_

_Welcome to chapter 1 of **Making Waves**! This is going to be on the darker side, revolving around Korra as she grows into her new role as the Avatar and seeking to dig a little deeper into the main characters lives, motivations, and choices. While romance is not the singular focus here, this is effectively a Tahnorra piece. It may not seem that way at first, but trust me on this one. That said, Korra and Tahno are not the only main characters we will see._

_This story begins immediately where Season 1 left off, and is pretty much canon-compliant up until that point. I can absolutely guarantee that it has nothing in common with what will become Season 2 (unless Nickelodeon suddenly decides to shift LoK toward a mature audience). And speaking of mature audiences, this story is intended for them. I know you kids will read it anyway, but don't come crying if it offends your delicate sensibilities. Rated M for a reason, people. There will be language, violence, "adult" situations, general unpleasantness, and just about everything else you can cram into the category of things NOT meant for young or sensitive readers. There's your warning…please heed it._

_My outline for this story is framed around this being a multi-chapter piece…I estimate that it will be my longest yet. I'm hoping that this will allow me to develop the characters, their storylines, and the overall plot at a steady pace. Drawing things out will also give me the opportunity to incorporate reader critiques, suggestions, and insight into the writing as it progresses; which I found to be extraordinarily valuable in my previous multi-chapter fic. So please, don't shy away from telling me what you think each chapter…even if you hate it! Feedback, both positive and constructively negative, is appreciated._

_And so we come to the obligatory disclaimer-All of the characters, settings, etc. are property of Nickelodeon and the creators of the series. I'm just borrowing them for a little harmless fun. Special thanks to "ECM" for planting these tiny little plot seeds in my brain. ;)_

_Here we go!_

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

"Bo, pass the seaprune jelly!" Korra mumbled excitedly through a mouthful of half chewed kelp toast; her hand gesturing across the table where she and her friends and family were seated. Here, gathered with her mentors, comrades and dearest companions she felt as carefree and hopeful as she had in years. Though only two short weeks had passed since they had rushed to seek Katara's aid after Amon's defeat, Korra could not remember a time when the days had passed more quickly. Her happiness, she had decided, was to blame. Everything was working out for once in her life—With Aang's guidance she was now able to commune freely with the Spirits, and had achieved proficiency in the Avatar State. Four elements bent to her will…and much to the delight and relief of everyone, she had acquired the ability to restore bending abilities to those from whom it had been taken by Amon.

As if that all wasn't enough, she now had the heart of the man she loved. Though she and Mako had decided to take things slow and wait until the dust had settled before clarifying their relationship, there was no denying that finally gaining the affection she had long sought from the young firebender was having a positive effect on her attitude. Still, after all that they had been through it was not lost on the Avatar that Asami Sato—a dear friend in her own right—would be on the losing end of Korra and Mako's bliss. Korra took no pleasure in that unfortunate reality. For that reason she and Mako had agreed to wait until after their return to Republic City to confess their mutual sentiment for one another to their friends.

Bolin nodded sagely and reached for the jar Korra had indicated, tossing it clear over Master Katara's head—much to the delight of the airbender children—and into the Avatar's waiting hand. The earthbender gnawed dejectedly on his third helping of blubbered seal jerky and made a melodramatic show of taking his last wistful bite. "I am going to miss this stuff…"

"Don't you worry, I always send a few provisions home with Tenzin and Pema when they head back to Republic City." Katara assured him kindly, an amused half-smile forming on her weathered old face, "There might be a jar or two of my seaprune jelly to spare...and maybe a bit of jerky, as well."

"Thank you so much for your hospitality, Master Katara." Mako said softly. His dark amber eyes were lowered, but his gaze flicked meaningfully to where Korra sat inhaling her breakfast beside him. "This trip has been a whirlwind of ups, downs, and everything in between. Now that Korra is a fully realized Avatar, I'm not really sure what the future holds for any of us, but these past few days here together with all of you have really been amazing. I can't say I'm not anxious to get back to Republic City tomorrow, but I'm glad we've had this time. We all needed a break." The young firebender looked up at last, taking in the faces of the people who had become a surrogate family to him through all the trials and struggles over the past months.

From the other end of the table Tenzin cleared his throat approvingly, nodding his bald head and pressing his lips into what might have been his best attempt at a smile. "Indeed. We must be grateful for the reprieve; though we mustn't forget that the world hasn't stopped turning during our downtime. There's going to be a lot of work waiting ahead when we get home." The airbender's fingers steepled before him and he paused to choose his words as he glanced the Avatar's way. "General Iroh and his contingent from The United Forces have been handling affairs in the interim, but as the last surviving member of the council I am going to have a monumental task ahead of me once they've withdrawn. The city is still a state of upheaval—Amon may be gone, but the Equalist movement still lingers. I'm told that gang activity has exploded in the wake of the power vacuum left when the council was overthrown…Not to mention, there are going to be hundreds of people lined up waiting for the Avatar to restore the bending abilities that were stolen from them. Korra, you've certainly got your work cut out for you."

"She's not in it alone." Mako assured, risking an affectionate glance in the young woman's direction.

"Cheers to that!" Korra grinned, holding up her glass of walrus-yak milk. Her other hand snaked under the table to seek out Mako's; her fingers brushing against his discreetly.

"To Team Avatar!" Bolin declared, raising his glass triumphantly to clink against Korra's. His proclamation was soon met with a cacophony of other voices; though some were more exuberant than others. Even Lin sighed and joined in the display of camaraderie.

Only one glass still sat on the table, its contents as untouched as those on the plate beside it.

"Hey Asami, are you feeling okay?" Ikki asked curiously as she spun around on a gust of wind in her seat.

The young woman shook her head quietly, not looking up.

Taking a cue from his sister, Meelo scooted over and proffered a bowl of something pungent and undoubtedly fermented; shoving it helpfully into the Sato heiress's face. "Here, beautiful woman! A penguin egg a day keeps the doctor away!"

And that was the first time Asami Sato vomited on an airbender.

* * *

"Fuck off, Shaozu." His voice dripped a honey smooth tenor as it echoed the same words for the third time in as many moments.

The former firebender growled in frustration, hurling his half empty bottle of beer across the room of the upscale loft apartment. It shattered against the far wall of the parlor, pale yellow running down the bricks like piss in an alleyway. "What the fuck, Tahno!? Since when are you not on board with this? Are you too much of a pussy to get in the ring again? That it?" The distant hum of Satomobiles passing along the streets below gave way to an outburst of horn blaring as if to punctuate the question as it hung tauntingly in the air.

Ming scoffed, shaking his head as he looked back and forth between his two former teammates. "Hey man, lay off…He's right, though, Tahno—I heard it, too. It's all over the news. They said she can fix it…The Wolfbats can be back in action in time for next season." The largest man of the three bent forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. "Don't you want to hear us out?"

Gray eyes slid askance to glare icily at the mess of broken glass and cheap swill on his fine Kyoshian hardwood floors. "I don't care what the radio says. Maybe she's going to roll into Republic City and wave her magic 'Uhvatar wand and give us all our bending back…or maybe she won't. Doesn't really matter. But even IF it happens, I'm done. I'm done with the Wolfbats. I'm done with Probending." He lay back against the sofa, brow furrowed as he flicked his wrist dismissively. "And if this is all you've come here to say to me, then I'm done with you. Get out."

The former earthbender heaved a quiet sigh, but made no move to stand from his seat on the edge of the dining table. "It's not that easy, Tahno. You know that."

"You don't just decide you're 'done' with the Triads." Shaozu spat, pacing back and forth as he fidgeted in his pocket; proffering forth a shiny tin cigarette box and pulling one of the long, thin rolls from it before tucking the box away. "Not after all the money they have in us."

"Don't care." The team captain watched as the other man—once a gifted firebender—flicked his thumb against the tiny portable flint lighter with growing frustration before at last managing to conjure enough flame to light his cigarette.

"Yeah, you will." Ming assured him softly. "Crossing the Triads is a bad idea, man. We made a deal with them—"

"And we delivered the Championship." Was Tahno's sharp reply. "Again. Just like we were supposed to. They made millions of Yuan. Look where that got us." Long fingers tangled in his dark hair as he tucked the limp strands behind his ear. It had taken weeks for him to finally reach a point where speaking of that fateful night didn't leave him in a cold sweat. "Getting involved with the Triads was the stupidest thing we ever did. We could have done it without their backing." The former waterbender took a deep breath, softening his tone as he folded his arms behind his head. It had been him those years ago who had convinced two reluctant co-workers at the paper mill in White Falls to leave their grueling factory work behind and answer that open call for a probending team to represent the middle class borough. It had been him who had charmed, connived, and begged their way to enough money to buy equipment and entry fees to compete that first season. And when it hadn't been enough, it had been him who had gone to the Triple Threat Triads and made the deal to which Ming presently referred. "I've learned my lesson."

A chair scraped across the floor noisily as Shaozu deposited himself unceremoniously into it. "That what you're gonna tell them when they show up at your door, 'T'? You learned your lesson, and now you're gonna prance back down to White Falls and start walkin' the straight and narrow? 'Cause all that's gonna get you is a sharp rock to the face." He continued to puff at the cigarette that dangled precariously from the corner of his mount, raising a hand to fidget with his twirled coif of hair before adding absently, "And where's that gonna leave Ming and me?"

"Gee, smoke-for-brains, I seem to have forgotten how that's my problem." Tahno quipped back caustically, deigning to toss a look of annoyance in his former teammate's direction. "Find another waterbender." He suggested more seriously. "I hear that douche Hasook's looking for a way back into the pros."

Shaozu rolled his eyes. "Fucking Hasook…"

"Tahno, please." Ming interjected, bringing the conversation back to square one. "Look, you know we wouldn't be begging if we had another option. Pebble Po came down to Narook's last night and he told me shit's about to get messy real soon. Since Zolt and Shin…well, you know…the organization has shifted under some of the other bosses. They're more brazen now, and looking to raise some serious cash for something big—Pebble says he's been paying off officials left and right, trying to swing something with the new city council elections. He said they've got to keep the cash flowing, so the Triads are calling in all their contracts and favors, and they aren't taking 'no' for an answer…The Wolfbats were a big money-maker for them." The green collar of Ming's jacket was darkening with moisture, and he slid two fingers around it to loosen it from his thick neck. "The way he said it, man, it wasn't a request."

Tahno furrowed his brow, pressing his lips together as he considered the information his friend had finally seen fit to divulge. Whatever else Pebble Po had said to the two of them obviously had Shaozu worried and even Ming—the calm one—shaken. Once, years ago during the first winter after he had immigrated to Republic City from Foggy Swamp village, Tahno had accidentally stumbled across the remains of what locals had referred to as "Triad Justice". The charred corpses were strung up in front of the shop they had presumably owned, with rocks where their eyes should have been and icicles the size of a man's arm piercing their bellies and dripping puddles of water on the pavement below. At the time the young waterbender had marveled that anybody would be foolish enough to get themselves on the wrong side of a gang like the Triads. Of course, a bit of desperation and a dash of hubris had led him to make the mistake of borrowing money from them back in those days, which had effectively bound his wrists to the same criminal underworld that had cost those poor folks their lives. "That so?" He hoped that his voice would not betray his newfound concern.

"Yeah. Po told me we should hurry to get in the line when the Avatar starts restoring bending…sooner the better, so we can make ourselves useful."

"Well…In that case, maybe it'd be better if we weren't any use to them."

"Pardon?" Ming asked, confusion clearly written on his face.

"I said, maybe it would be best if we remained useless."

"What the fuck's that supposed to mean?" Shaozu scoffed.

Tahno took a deep breath, sitting up and allowing his gaze to shift between the other two men. "It means this is our out, boys. We can't pro-bend if we can't bend. We wouldn't be worth a hill of beans to the Triads, and they can fill The Wolfbats roster with some other schmucks and forget all about us." Inside his chest the former waterbender felt his heart constrict, and his blood run cold. "All we have to do…is nothing."

* * *

"Are you….sure?" Korra whispered, her hands shaking and her stomach so twisted into knots that it hurt to stand up straight.

"I've been doing this a long time, Dear." Katara assured the young Avatar, her wrinkled old face creasing as she set her lips into a firm line and patted the girl's shoulder sympathetically. "I know it all seems very scary at first, and perhaps it wasn't in anyone's plans right now, but these things happen and it doesn't mean it's the end of the world. In fact, it might be quite the opposite."

"I know. But…"

"She's your friend, and she's going to need your support now more than ever."

"But…"

"Mako, too. He's a good young man. Asami is lucky she has him." The old waterbender smiled, oblivious to the way that Korra's heart was shattering at every word.

"…But…"

"Would you like me to tell him?"

The young woman heaved a shuddering breath, attempting futilely to gather her calm and banish the numbness that had frozen her nerves. "Tell Mako?"

"Tell me what?"

When Korra spun around to face the tall firebender who had just emerged through the doorway to the dimly lit room, all semblance of control left her. Hot tears flooded her eyes, causing her blue gaze to ripple and blur. "Mako…"

"Spirits, Korra, what's wrong?" He murmured, instantly at her side. "Is Asami okay?" When the Avatar did not answer the young man's golden eyes flicked to the old woman.

"She'll be fine." Katara assured him. "And so will the baby."

* * *

_A/N-2: And there you have it…One chapter down! It's a bit on the short side, but that seemed like the right place to end it. Next chapter will take us back to Republic City and we'll get to see some of the fallout from that last bit…among other things! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

It was late. He could see the moon overhead, wreathed in a white halo against the dim sky, though he could no longer feel her pull. There was a strangeness inherent in gazing up at the glowing orb without his body reacting to her power—and not for the first time, Tahno lamented to himself that he paid it far more attention these days than he ever had as a functioning waterbender. In the weeks since the championship game he had struggled; perhaps moreso than Ming, or even Shaozu, to accept his plight and adapt to this new life as a non-bender…but having the proverbial carrot dangled before his eyes and choosing-by his own design-not to grasp it, had plunged the young man back into a state of confusion. It would be so easy just to give in and do what the Triads wanted. Throw a couple illegal icing moves, knock a few heads, rig a game or two…and then hand three quarters of his winnings straight over to Pebble Po or risk having both his legs broken with a particularly heavy boulder. But at least he'd have his bending back…right?

Tahno slouched forward against the railing of the fire escape, resting his elbows on the cold steel as he craned his neck to peer down at the streets below. Satomobiles puttered along; their headlights casting ethereal beams against the dense nighttime fog. Every now and again a pedestrian would dart through the traffic, though most stuck to the safety of the sidewalks. United Forces soldiers patrolled the streets, though their numbers had dwindled in the past weeks since Amon's coup had fizzled out. Their crimson uniforms were a common sight in the city now and most of the citizens had come to regard them without the same trepidation that they initially held; some even welcoming the peacekeepers now that the City's metalbending police force had suspended operations. His eyes fell upon the passing figure of a pretty young woman in a long white coat. She looked lost; turning her head this way and that and backtracking two steps for every one she took. If he had been in a better mood he might have shouted down an invitation to his apartment…or at least a dirty cat-owl-call. But he wasn't, so he contented himself to watch in silence. That was when he noticed the massive fellow in the dark green jacket heading down the street and in the direction of his apartment building. Even from six stories up, there was no mistaking Pebble Po.

"Shit…" Tahno murmured to himself, ducking low on the metal grating to hide his form in case the Triad strongman bothered to look up. A momentary rush of panic set in, and he could feel his heart hammering in his chest. Nothing good would come of a visit from him, friendly or otherwise, but the timing did not sit well. The former Wolfbat once again found himself questioning his resolve to find an out from his dealings with the Triads. "Shit…Shit…" he cursed again through gritted teeth, softly banging the back of his head against the railing of the fire escape. The green jacket disappeared from view as Po entered the lobby of his building.

"Um, excuse me!" he heard the voice of a woman carry faintly from the street below, "Does anybody know the way to Ember Boulevard? I must have taken a wrong turn…Please? Anybody?"

Even back home in the Foggy Swamp village, where folks were generally neighborly and eager to lend a helping hand, Tahno had never been known as a particularly accommodating individual…but ever had the young waterbender been an opportunist. And when those dulcet pleas echoed into his ears, it was not the thought of a woman in distress that spurred him into action, but the natural instinct for self-preservation. As quickly and quietly as his boots could carry him, he bounded down the metal staircase of the fire escape and leapt the last flight to the bottom. Taking a moment to comb his fingers through his tousled hair, he caught his breath and strode out into the beam of the streetlight. Plastering a debonair smile across his handsome face, the former pro-bender bowed and offered his arm to the young woman in white. "You're looking a little lost, Doll…" he smiled, allowing his drawl to drip into every word as he poured on the charm, "…and I couldn't help but overhear that you're headed over to Ember Boulevard? Just so happens I was on my way there-It'd be much faster to take a cab. Alas, I seem to have left my wallet at home…but if you'll grab the tab, I'll take care of the rest."

"Oh, Spirits! Thank you! Thank you so much!" The pretty young thing grasped his arm enthusiastically, her painted lips instantly parting into a picture perfect smile. "My name's Uyen…I'm an actress…"

"You don't say…" He answered simply and tugged the woman along, feigning interest as he glanced up toward his apartment. There was a light lit in his bedroom that hadn't been before. Stepping to the curb and holding his hand out impatiently, he managed to flag down a passing Taxi.

"Yes, well, I want to be one, anyway! Came here all the way from Omashu to be in the new Moving Pictures…", She giggled, and if he hadn't been so preoccupied with avoiding Pebble Po the former waterbender might have marveled that the stupid girl hadn't been mugged yet. "In fact, I'm late for a very important audition!"

"Well then…" Tahno muttered and grabbed her by the wrist, resisting the urge to outright shove her into the waiting vehicle, "I guess we'd better hurry." He slid into the seat beside her before risking one last glance up at his home.

Pebble Po stood outside on the fire escape, scratching his bald head and gazing down at the streets below.

"Ember Boulevard." he said to the driver, only the slightest waver to his smooth voice evident. "And step on it."

* * *

There was a dull ache in her chest, like the feeling left in the wake of a horrible bruise. Nothing she did would make it go away. She drank tea, wrapped her breast bindings particularly tight, and even held a bit of ice over it; but still, it hurt in the place where her heart was supposed to be. It wouldn't get better…but it definitely got worse. It got worse when Asami had cried on her shoulder, confessing her fears and worries. It got worse when Bolin had pulled her into a platypus-bear hug and told her how excited he was to become an uncle. It got worse when Ikki and Jinora had asked if they would be able to babysit in a few years. It got worse when Mako had shut himself away in his cabin, refusing to open the door for anybody—not even her. And right now, as Korra stood withering under Tenzin's questioning gaze, it was getting much, much worse.

"…acting yourself since we left the South Pole yesterday, and I know that you don't like to be coddled but Pema and I are worried about you. I know that you're anxious about everything that awaits once we get back to the city, and everyone's been a bit distracted what with Mako and Asami's little surprise….Korra? Korra, are you even listening to me?" The stern airbender held his hands on his hips and raised a bushy eyebrow, clearly awaiting an answer.

"Yes. I'm fine." She replied in a rehearsed tone.

"You're fine?" he asked more gently than before.

The Avatar nodded, taking a deep breath that made her want to cringe as her lungs expanded against the ache in her chest. "Yeah. Fine."

Perhaps realizing the futility of the endeavor, Tenzin pressed his lips together and shook his head. "I'll take your word for it, Korra." Then, almost as an afterthought, he shifted his robe aside and reached out to lay a reassuring hand upon the young woman's shoulder. "But if there's something you need to talk about, you know that Pema and I are here for you. Now, you'd best get some sleep…we should be sailing into Yue Bay by sunrise tomorrow." He offered a genuinely sympathetic smile, and cleared his throat before turning away and heading back down the hall toward the cabin that he shared with his family while on the ship.

Korra watched quietly as the tangle of orange and yellow made its way around the corner, and only then did she turn and head in the opposite direction. It was late, so she kept her footfalls light so as not to wake the slumbering crew and passengers as she passed their cabin doors. It was this careful silence that permitted her ears to pick up on the quiet voices emanating from Mako's cabin—voices that were unmistakable as she drew nearer to the steel portal.

"…just so afraid. We're so young…I'd never even held a baby before Pema let me hold Rohan. What if I'm not ready? I don't think I can do this, Mako!" Asami's soft voice was strained and choked with tears; much as Korra remembered it from earlier.

"You're too strong to talk like that. And you won't have to do this alone…I promise."

"Thank you…I don't know what I would do without everyone right now. Tenzin, Pema, Korra, Bolin…you…especially you. Mako, I know we've been going through a rough patch lately, but now all of this just makes that seem so insignificant. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry for our stupid arguments. I was just feeling insecure, and I was wrong to accuse you and Korra-"

"Asami," Mako's voice cut in, though he hesitated before continuing once she had quieted. "I'm sorry, too. Look, it's…Things were complicated. But now-now they're not. I lost my father when I was young, but I always swore that if I ever had kids I would put them first, like he did….So no matter what our troubles were before, I want to put them behind us. I want us to be the kind of family our child needs."

"You're a good man, Mako…I'm so fortunate to have you—we both are." In the silence that followed, Korra knew that Asami was smiling her beautiful, perfect smile. And then, "I love you…"

"I….Love you, too…"

It wasn't until the first tear dripped off her cheek and fell to the back of her shaking hand that the Avatar realized she was crying. As she slowly backed away from the door and turned to make her escape to anywhere else but here, she felt the familiar pain in her chest-only it was stronger; sharper. It stole her breath away, each step making her lungs burn. And it was only when she had finally closed her own cabin door behind her and collapsed into a sweaty, sobbing heap upon her bunk that Korra understood.

That was the feeling of her heart breaking.

* * *

There wasn't very much by way of subtlety along Ember Boulevard. Every building and shop façade was ornately adorned to mimic the somewhat garish opulence of the famous Ember Island; Jewel of the Fire Nation. True to its inspiration, this was also Republic City's theater district…and also the center of operations for the small but blossoming film industry. Tahno had been to see a picture show once, sort of. Shaozu had dragged him and Ming to the place along with a bunch of dames they were trying to impress, and it had worked pretty well. The waterbender hadn't gotten to see much of the movie; though he had gotten to enjoy the attentions of the busty brunette who'd straddled his lap and blocked his view of the screen with her giant breasts. That had probably been more entertaining than watching the grainy, silent film adaptation of The Legend of Oma and Shu, anyway.

He was shaken from his pleasant memory as the taxi cab lurched to a stop. "There's the place you're looking for, Lady. It'll be thirty Yuans." The driver grumbled, not even bothering to look back as he held his hand out to receive the fare.

Uyen fumbled through her fancy handbag, making a little squeak of triumph when at last she found her cash and deposited the bills into the waiting palm. She scooted across the back seat with some difficulty in her ankle-length white coat and daintily took Tahno's hand as he impatiently waited to help her out of the vehicle. "I just can't thank you enough for helping me find my way…"

"Don't mention it, Doll." He muttered, anxious to ditch the woman and figure out where to lay low for a while. Shaozu's place wasn't far from here; and as much as Tahno didn't relish the idea of crashing on that particular sofa, it was better than a park bench. "Good luck with your movie."

"Audition, you mean! "

"Huh? Well, whatever."

"Hey!" She exclaimed suddenly, clasping her hands together dramatically in front of her ample bosom. "I remember your face…I know it from somewhere…I mean, you are really good looking…"

"…I have that familiar quality, I guess." Tahno considered himself very capable of accepting praise, but for the life of him couldn't quite figure out what this bird was getting at. It was making him decidedly uncomfortable.

Uyen batted at his arm playfully and laughed—it was a high pitched, hideous sound and it was all the former Wolfbat could do to school his features into a blank expression and hide his cringe. "Oh, you are SO funny! I mean it, though! Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

Tahno forced a shrug and painted on his best modest expression. "Beats me, Doll."

"Yeah-I know I have. You're that pro-bender who was all over the papers! From the Moose-Lions…"

"Wolfbats." He murmured, glancing down at his boots.

"Yes! The Wolfbats! How could I forget, with the big masks and capes and everything…You're the waterbender!"

"I…Not anymore."

"…Oh….Right." To her credit, Uyen had the decency to flush with embarrassment. "That must have been awful. But I heard Avatar Korra can fix everything now, so I'm sure you'll be good as new in no time, huh?"

A pair of soldiers passed behind him and Tahno's eyes flicked up to meet the backs of their red coats. "So they say."

"Don't worry, even if she can't I'm sure you'll be just fine. I mean, with a face like yours, you ought to be in pictures!" She seemed genuine enough in her strange conviction, and clasped her dainty hands under her chin imploringly. "Why not come and audition with me? I hear they still haven't cast a leading man…"

His sudden bark of laughter must have startled her, because the woman's mossy green eyes widened to the size of saucers and her lips parted into a little ring that made her look like one of the inappropriate life sized dolls that one could buy over in the red lantern district. "Lady, the last thing I need right now is for my mug to be plastered on every movie screen in the city. In fact, I should probably be on my way. Thanks for the lift." The former bender didn't bother with any further cordialities. He turned away from her and stuffed his hands into his pockets before starting off down the sidewalk.

A half dozen blocks and a turn or two later, Tahno stood at the door to Shaozu's apartment. He knocked twice and waited. As he raised his knuckles to knock again, he at last heard the resounding 'click' of the locks being turned. When the door swung open, though, it wasn't the former firebender's face that greeted him.

"Been a busy night, eh?" The man asked, and straightened the collar of his green jacket. "Best come inside and have a chat."

Tahno swallowed, biting back a string of curses as he stepped through the doorway and followed Pebble Po into the room.

* * *

_A/N: So it's been a solid two weeks and I am just now getting chapter 2 up. Sorry about that—I honestly had been aiming for "once a week" updates with this story, but I'm apparently a much busier person than I thought I was. Still, I promise they will be regular, if not frequent. _

_I want to take a moment to thank those of you who have added this story to your alerts/favorites, and especially the readers who took the time to leave a review! It is fascinating to hear what your thoughts are and as I said before, they will hold some influence over the way this story unfolds. So thank you!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

Shaozu had only a towel wrapped around his hips, naked from the waist up and sporting a disheveled mess of hair where his usual coif should have been. From the looks of him Tahno assumed that his friend had probably been fast asleep when Pebble Po had shown up—not exactly what anyone wanted to wake up to—of course, knowing him, it probably wasn't the worst face he had ever rolled over to see. The former firebender was leaning against the back wall puffing anxiously on a cigarette; his free hand fidgeting with the knot where his towel tucked around him.

"Sit down, boys. We got business to discuss." The burly earthbender ordered, helping himself to the high backed armchair adjacent to the sofa. He waved a hand toward the scarlet cushions, raising his bushy black eyebrows to indicate that he did not intend to begin until the two younger men were seated. "You can put on your fucking pants later."

Tahno folded his arms across his chest, padding dejectedly over to the sofa and taking the seat without much fanfare. Shaozu, on the other hand, seemed to flush with frustration—but he held his tongue and quickly collapsed onto the waiting cushion. The two Wolfbats exchanged glances before their former captain finally put their collective question to words; though his voice lacked its usual smoothness. This was clearly not a social call. "To what do we owe the pleasure, Po?"

"Ain't nothing pleasant about it, kid. That one knows why I'm here," he nodded his bald head toward Shaozu, "…and I'm suspecting you do, too. Am I right?" It wasn't really a question.

"The money." Tahno supplied, his shoulders sagging slightly as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

Po sniffed, snaking a hand to the pocket of his green jacket to withdraw a small round tin of chewing tobacco. "Sure. Namely, how you're going to make yourselves worth all the cash we sunk on you."

"Are you jokin', man?" Shaozu exclaimed, seemingly having forgotten his state of undress and perhaps to whom he was speaking. "You guys ain't sunk nuthin' that we ain't paid back tenfold!"

"Now, now." The gangster admonished, unperturbed as he stuffed a bit of the tobacco between his cheek and gums. "Save it for the ring. What you've been paying back is called 'interest', boys. And you're going to keep paying it back, in whatever form I tell you, until my boss decides you're done. Got it?"

Tahno's fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles showed white even against his pale skin. "After what happened no one is going to want to have anything to do with the Wolfbats-White Falls won't renew sponsorship, and the team associations will lobby to have us barred from competition." It was a difficult truth, but as much as he hated to admit it the facts might actually work in their favor—at least insofar as dissuading the Triads from continuing their lopsided arrangement. "We're known cheaters."

"You let us worry about that part." Po said, nodding toward the far wall where Shaozu's championship trophies were displayed. "Money talks. What officials we don't already own can be persuaded. We'll just tack it on to your debt." The way he smiled at the two Wolfbats was somewhat reminiscent of the look a gorilla-goat got when it was about to rip its prey in half.

Tahno swung a hand out to grab Shaozu's shoulder before the former firebender could launch himself off the sofa. "Cool it, smoke for brains…" he murmured under his breath.

"Wha-What if I refuse to get my bending restored?" Shaozu asked through gritted teeth, stealing a sidelong glance at the former team captain. "What then?"

Pebble Po sniffed, shrugging. "Then you're not much use to us." The answer hung in the air like bait dangling from a hook. "But you'll still owe the money…" He flexed his meaty fingers, cracking his knuckles before settling back against the chair. "…And I don't think I need to tell you what happens when folks default on a loan from my organization."

The teammates went stiff and silent, not even daring to look in the other's direction. Their expendability should they remain non-benders wasn't something Tahno had taken into account, and despite his earlier resolve he found himself hard pressed to scheme a way out of this particular corner.

"So, now that we're all on the same page, I take it I can rely on you boys to show up at the arena for team registration next month? Should give you plenty of time to make an appointment with the Avatar. Best not dawdle, though…"

"Yeah." Tahno sighed after a pause, grey eyes still glued to the floor. "We'll be there. I'll talk to Ming."

Po stood, running a burly hand over his bald head. "About that. You're going to need to find another earthbender." He turned and strode over toward the door.

"Whaddaya' mean?" Shaozu queried warily, his eyebrows knit in incomprehension.

"Your friend was not as…reasonable, should I say. Pulled that same line about not getting his bending restored…I can't imagine where you all came up with an idea like that." He straightened out his green jacket, turning the knob and taking a step out into the hallway before glancing back over his shoulder. "So I took it upon myself to remind him how useful it can be." Po smiled that feral smile again, and looked pointedly at Tahno. "Maybe if you hurry and get your waterbending turned back on you might be able to pull him out of the harbor before he hits the bottom…though, with a pair of granite boots that size I'd guess he sunk pretty fast."

* * *

The first coral tendrils of dawn were snaking their way over the horizon when the ship pulled in to the harbor at Yue Bay. The White Lotus sentries had come around to the cabins and roused everyone as soon as the massive vessel had docked, and slowly but surely the various members of the Avatar's party were trickling out onto the deck to begin unloading what luggage they had brought. Korra hadn't slept much; her red rimmed eyes a clear indication of her exhaustion. As she padded up the stairs and out into the brisk morning air she couldn't help but wrap her arms around herself and heave a quiet sigh. Through the haze of dawn Republic City's skyline loomed; a tangible reminder of all of the hard work that would await her in the months to come. In the midst of her personal crisis, it had been all too easy to forget.

"Morning, Naga." The young woman murmured softly, forcing a half smile as she approached the polar bear dog and laid a hand on the soft fur of her floppy ear. Naga had made herself comfortable near the prow, belly up and tongue lolling out the side of her mouth.

"Hey Korra!" Ikki's enthusiastic voice was quick to pull the Avatar from her thoughts. The child stood perched on the ship's railing, pointing something a few docks over down below. "What do you think's going on there?"

"I don't know." The young woman answered, stepping away from her furry friend and shuffling over to stand by Tenzin's daughter. Squinting her eyes and raising a hand to shield the sun's early rays from her face, she leaned against the railing to take a closer look. A couple of figures were making quite the commotion; one perched on the edge of a long dock while the other frantically treaded water in the harbor below. The two of them were surrounded by a dozen or more red coated United Forces soldiers, yet it seemed they were not eager to surrender. From the ship she couldn't make out their words, but the cacophony of shouts and raised voices was hard to miss. "Looks like somebody resisting arrest."

"Oh." Ikki replied, far too chipper for so early an hour. "Maybe we should go help?"

Korra took a deep breath, slowly feeling the familiar rush of determination creeping into her limbs. "Yeah…I'll go have a look. You stay here, though. Let the others know where I went." She didn't wait for a response before launching herself over the side of the ship and into the chilly waters below. If nothing else, it served to wake her up entirely. A few twists of her arms and she shot to the surface, propelling herself into the air and toward the shore. As soon as her boots hit dry land she bent the moisture from her skin and clothes and ran in the direction of the scene.

A few of the United Forces men turned to face her as she approached, but stood down as soon as they recognized their Avatar. "What's going on here?" Korra asked, looking to one of the soldiers for answers. She could more clearly hear the shouting coming from the end of the dock.

"Some lunatics are causing a disturbance…." One began to respond, but then apparently thought better of so casually addressing the Avatar. "…Uh…I mean…"

"I need a fucking waterbender!" she heard a voice shout, hoarse from exertion and half choked from seawater. Something about it made her push past the stuttering soldier and run toward the end of the dock.

"You gotta' help him!" a drenched man on the edge was pleading even as he struggled against three soldiers who were attempting to pull him away from the water…he seemed familiar to her.

Korra stopped in her tracks as soon as she drew close enough to recognize the other man that was still bobbing in the water. "Tahno?!"

The former pro-bender looked half drowned, his pale skin waxy and lips faintly blue. He'd been in that water a long time. "Tahno!" She said again, raising a hand to signal for the soldiers to stand down. "What are you doing? Come out of the water…"

"Korra! Korra, help me! I need your help! There's no time!" He was begging; desperate. Even on the day she had seen him at the police headquarters he had not sounded so awful; so hopeless.

Without hesitating another instant the Avatar dove headlong into the harbor, surfacing an arm's length away from the distraught former waterbender. "Hey…Calm down…What's going on?"

"Dispel the water!" he beseeched, and from their nearness Korra could see that he was trembling. "He's on the bottom!"

"What?" She asked, thoroughly confused. "What's on the bottom?"

"Ming…"

* * *

Korra watched in silence as the United Forces medics took their time loading the body into the back of the ambulance. There was no need for haste, she supposed. She had known from the instant she dragged Ming's bloated, ice cold body onto shore that the time for haste had come and gone. The young woman had seen dead bodies before—but it was the first time she had ever touched one. Korra would not soon forget the feel of cold lifelessness under her palms.

"There was nothing you could have done." Lin Beifong said softly; as gently as Korra had ever heard the stern metalbender state something, really. "The medical examiner said from the looks of him he'd probably been under for hours. He drowned before our ship ever pulled into harbor."

"He didn't just drown." The Avatar replied curtly. "He was murdered. I had to bend a block of stone the size of a satomobile tire off his feet before I could get him to the surface." She shook her head, pulling her arms a little tighter around herself. "Who would do something like that, Lin?"

The older woman pressed her lips together sympathetically; nodding her head in the direction of the two figures that sat on the ground draped in coarse blankets. "Those two know something, but they're not really in any condition for an interrogation right now. I have my suspicions…but…It's best to set them aside for now. General Iroh and Tenzin have reinstated me as Chief of Police effective immediately, and I can assure you, I intend to get answers."

Korra breathed a quiet sigh, furrowing her eyebrows as she allowed her gaze to settle upon what remained of the once glorious White Falls Wolfbats. Shaozu was hunched over under the gray blanket weeping softly to himself. His shoulders shook with quiet sobs, and the Avatar found it difficult to reconcile the broken mess before her with her memory of the top notch firebender who had slung flames like a pro in the arena not so long ago. Tahno sat a few feet away from his teammate, head in his hands and hair plastered to his face. He hadn't spoken a word since they'd pronounced Ming dead. "I want to talk to them."

"That's not a very good idea."

"I know. But when has that ever stopped me before?"

Lin sighed, frowning. "Tenzin isn't going to like it. You've got enough on your plate already—the whole city is counting on their Avatar—"

"I'm their Avatar, too." Korra looked back to the police chief; her blue eyes imploring. "I want to help."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Lin Bei Fong groaned to herself. "Fine. Police Headquarters at noon. You can help me take their statements."

"I'll be there."

* * *

_A/N: I decided to speed up this update since I made you all wait so long for the last one. This is where things really get rolling—and the meat of our plot starts to cook. Special thanks to the fabulous reviewers whose insightful comments truly helped me to streamline this chapter! I hope it didn't disappoint…let me know what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

* * *

"How awful…" Pema lamented sincerely, shaking her head and hugging Rohan a little closer to her chest. The infant's mid-morning nap had been interrupted by the party's arrival back on Air Temple Island, and he was struggling to keep his tiny eyes open. "I hope Lin will be able to catch whoever was responsible."

Tenzin narrowed his eyes, setting the large care package Katara had sent back from the South with them on the dining table before adjusting his robes. "From the looks of it she already has. Those two miscreants are in custody and I'm sure—"

"Wait, are you serious?" Korra cut in, raising her palms questioningly as she fixed her gaze upon her airbending teacher. "There's no way Tahno and Shaozu did that…Ming was their teammate. He was their friend." She leaned back against the wall, chewing on the inside of her cheek. The unfortunate events that had unfolded earlier in the morning were too fresh in her mind, and despite having only just arrived from a sleepless trans-ocean voyage the Avatar had found trouble mustering the willpower to simply return to her dormitory and rest. Asami-and even the airbender children, much to everyone's surprise-hadn't put up a fight. Tenzin, Pema, Korra, and the brothers had remained in the living area to unpack while the others slept.

"I'm not suggesting that they were directly responsible, Korra." Tenzin amended gently. "But I do not doubt their involvement in some capacity. Just consider their past history."

"So they're cheats…but not criminals."

"I dunno…This one time in the arena locker room I asked Tahno if I could use his hairbrush and he told me he would murder me. I kinda think he was serious." Bolin chimed in helpfully with a shrug.

Mako pried open the lid of one of the crates he and Bolin had just carried inside, absently busying himself with sorting its contents into piles on the table, and conspicuously avoiding eye contact with Korra. "All three of them were up to their necks in dirty Triad money…everybody in the league knew it, even if the officials denied it. And the way it all went down is definitely street gang style." The firebender paused, furrowing his brows as he mulled over his thoughts for a moment. "I know you mean well and want to help, but I think it's best if you don't get involved, Korra. This is bigger than those two douchebags and you have more important things to focus on right now."

Something about the way he looked at her just then, with those intense golden eyes and his jaw set in that superior manner was enough to make her snap. Two weeks ago he was swearing his undying love for her, and now, ever since they had all learned about Asami's pregnancy, he had been avoiding her at all costs. If he had spoken two words to her the entire voyage home, Korra couldn't recall…the only ones still swirling in her mind were those she had overheard him sharing with Asami. And in an instant all of her heartache turned to fury. "You're one to talk!" she cried angrily.

"Excuse me?" Mako seemed genuinely taken aback, and even Pema stopped what she was doing to blink at Korra's outburst.

"You heard me! What right do you have to be lecturing me about priorities?" Her hands were on her hips, and everything about her posture conveyed the intensity she had been hiding away for the past few days. "And isn't it a little hypocritical for you to judge anyone for their involvement with the Triads?"

"Korra, this has nothing to do—"

"Mako is right, Korra." Tenzin cut in before the firebender could finish. The tension was so thick between the two of them that it might have been cut with a knife. "There are over a hundred people on file with the city that need their bending restored, and your first order of business after that should be assisting me with the re-establishment of the council."

The Avatar's bottom lip jutted out petulantly, and she folded her arms over her chest as she regarded her airbending teacher. "Yeah. I got it. Top of the 'to-do' list, I promise. But I told Lin I'd be there at noon, and I am going. This is important to me, Tenzin."

"I can see that." The airbender conceded a little more understandingly. "Alright. But please don't get in too deep with this fiasco; it's a matter best left to the police."

"Deal." Korra said quickly, the corner of her lips edging up into the faintest smile. "I guess I'll head out, then—Naga's exhausted from the trip so it'll take me a while to get down to headquarters on foot." She turned and headed toward the door, but didn't quite make it there before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll drive you." Mako said softly, his tone almost apologetic. "I think we need to talk."

"Yeah." She nodded, "we do."

* * *

"I'm sorry."

"Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"When you said you loved me. Did you mean it?"

"Of course I did. I—"

"Then what changed?"

"What do you mean?"

"You either meant it or you didn't. You love me or you don't. Love doesn't just disappear because you found out you knocked up your ex-girlfriend."

"Korra…"

"What? Am I wrong?"

"Yeah. You are."

"Do you love her?"

"Asami?"

"No, Naga…Of course Asami! Do you love her?"

"I…I guess. Yeah. I do. She's the mother of my child."

"That's not the most convincing answer."

"Look, this isn't about who I love more, Korra. I'm going to be a father. Don't you understand that? I have to do what's best for my child."

"So what, just like that you're going to forget about everything we are to one another? Pretend we never happened? You're just going to lie to her? Tell her you love her, get married, live happily ever after? Is that your plan?"

"Yeah."

"…"

"Are you…crying?"

"No. I'm done crying over you."

* * *

"And where were you at approximately midnight last night?" The mustached man asked, not looking up from his notepad. The dour old policeman tapped the tip of his pencil on the paper, waiting patiently yet making no attempts to hide his apparent disinterest.

"I don't know…That was…I guess that was probably about the time I was in a taxi cab…" Tahno answered, his throat hoarse from exhaustion and strained from coughing up so much seawater a few hours earlier. Dried saltwater left a salty crust on his clothing and hair, and he could not escape the smell of brine; of sea air and death. He rested his elbows on the table, rubbing at his temples with his fingers as he stared down into the long-cold cup of bitter over-steeped jasmine tea before him.

"Where did you enter this taxi cab?"

"Out in front of my apartment. It's downtown—corner of Sokka Street and Boomerang Way."

The man scratched at his chin with the end of the pencil. "What was your destination?"

"Ember Boulevard."

"And were you with anyone who might be able to vouch for this alibi?"

Tahno squeezed his eyes shut, biting on his lower lip as he willed his overtired, shell-shocked brain to dredge up the useless memory. "Yeah…I just can't remember…she was an actress…"

"There are a lot of actresses on Ember Boulevard." The policeman noted.

"I'm trying here-Uyen." He said at last, breathing a sigh of relief. "Her name was Uyen Vu."

The sound of the pencil scribbling the characters onto the paper momentarily filled the small room. "What is the nature of your relationship with Miss Vu?"

He shrugged. "I met her on the street corner."

"That's illegal, you know."

"Fuck's sake, that's not how I meant it…She was lost. Asked for directions. We shared a cab—that's it."

"I see…" The pencil danced across the page once more. The old man opened his mouth to ask the next question, but before a single word slipped from beneath his mustache there was a knock at the door. "You may enter."

The door cracked open and an older woman who Tahno recognized as Chief Lin Bei Fong stepped into the room, followed closely behind by none other than the Avatar and her firebending teammate. "Sorry to interrupt, Lieutenant Yoshi. Why don't you take break." The newly reinstated police chief's suggestion was anything but, judging from the way she sternly nodded toward the door. The older man took the hint and gathered up his notepad before leaving the room.

"Hey Korra." Tahno rasped without much conviction. He'd greeted her in the very same way the last time they had run into one another at the police headquarters those many weeks ago. Almost as an afterthought he glanced toward the tall man who stood stiffly at her side, offering only a halfhearted "…Mako." Neither of them looked particularly chipper, and when they took the seats across the table from him he could more clearly see the puffy dark circles beneath the young woman's red rimmed eyes.

"Fifteen minutes." The metalbender said, turning and stepping from the room without further explanation.

They were all silent for a while after the door clicked shut, when finally Mako tersely offered, "I'm sorry about Ming."

"So am I." the former waterbender murmured, frowning as the familiar sting of salt pricked his eyes. He blinked it away like his life depended on it.

"It shouldn't have happened." Mako went on, gaining a bit of traction with his words. "I know the money's good, but you guys should have known better than to get in bed with the Triads."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Like Hell you don't…"

Gray eyes narrowed as he regarded the other man. "You know how it is in pro-bending, Ferret. When the sponsors go cold you've got to crawl under the sheets with someone…and well, there are only so many Sato Heiresses to go around…"

"You low-life bastard!" The firebender shouted in response, lunging across the table with a raised fist. Only a strong arm around his chest stopped him from landing a hit on the Wolfbat captain's face.

"Mako, stop it!" Korra demanded, still holding him back. "Get out!" She swung his weight aside and pushed him toward the door.

That seemed to sober his anger enough that he tore his burning golden glare away from his former rival and took a step back. "Korra…"

"Just go. I'll find another ride home." She folded her arms across her chest, looking pointedly away from both of the men in the room.

"I…fine." Mako replied reluctantly, duly chastised. "I'll see you back on the island…" The firebender lingered a moment more, only long enough to toss a glare of warning in Tahno's direction before padding over to the door and leaving the room.

"What are you doing here, Uh-vatar?" he asked when they were finally alone, his shoulders sagging as he slumped back in his chair.

"I came to find out what in Koh's name happened this morning. I think I've earned an explanation, at the very least."

"So read the police report…or better yet, wait and see how they spin it in the fucking papers tomorrow."

Korra breathed a quiet sigh, pursing her lips as he dropped her name and reverted back to mocking titles. "Are you okay, Tahno?"

He looked at her suspiciously, though exhaustion won out over any desire he might have had to play coy and he only shrugged. "Did you see Shaozu?"

She nodded. "He's out in the lobby…they've already tried questioning him. He seems like he's taking it pretty rough."

"He and Ming…they were kids together."

Her gaze fell and for a moment she studied her boots against the polished marble of the floor, her fists clenched and unclenched at her sides. "Who did this?"

"Is this another interrogation?"

"No," she shook her head, taking the seat across the table from him once more. "It's not. I just want to find whoever's responsible and bring them to justice—"

She was so sincere, with passion and determination burning in her eyes, and all he could do was shake his head. "It's not that simple, Sweetheart."

"Why not?"

"Because it isn't." Tahno repeated, emphasizing each word as if they held some deeper meaning. She wanted so desperately to see things in black and white; to fix what was broken, and some part of him longed to tell her. Perhaps if there was anyone in the world who could take down the Triple Threat Triads and avenge Ming's murder it was the Avatar…right? He could see her frustration mounting, and he couldn't help but hate himself a little more for denying her that chance—for denying Ming the justice he deserved. "Thank you, by the way. I don't think I told you that earlier. For trying to help him."

Some of the bluster left her, and the young woman sighed softly. "I just wish I'd gotten there in time." She studied his face, folding her hands on the table before her. "What aren't you telling me, Tahno?"

The wall went up again. "I can't."

"Yes, you can. You can trust me. I'm trying to help you…..Please….Let me."

Gray eyes met blue, and he faltered. "Not here."

"Huh?" She seemed taken aback; surprised despite her pressuring that he actually relented.

"Not here." He said again, his voice lower. "Not all these cops answer to Bei Fong. Squealing has consequences."

Korra's brow furrowed, and she offered a slight nod. He could practically see the cogs in her head swirling as she struggled to process what he was implying. "Let's talk then-off the record. Can you meet me tomorrow morning? Narooks?"

"Alright. But leave the firebender behind."

Her face darkened. "Don't worry about that."

"And Uh-vatar?"

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna need another favor from you."

"What is it?"

"Will you give me back my bending?"

The small smile that spread across her lips seemed out of place on her otherwise exhausted face. "Of course..."

He felt his heart fluttering in his chest. "You won't regret it…I promise."

When Lin Bei Fong opened the door and found the Wolfbat captain holding a sphere of cold tea in his palms, she did not need to ask what had transpired. She waited until the Avatar said her quick farewell and left the room before folding her arms across her chest and settling her gaze upon him. "I suppose I don't need to remind you not to take it for granted. Maybe this time around you can use your gift to better ends. "

"I have every intention of doing just that."

Lin dismissed the waterbender, and pretended not to notice the tears rolling down his pale cheeks.

* * *

_A/N: I don't even know. This was one of those struggle chapters that I'm just tired of writing and re-writing, and Tahnorra week is almost over already, so here, have this crap sandwich. _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Yeah. It's been like five months. I don't have a better excuse than I've just been insanely busy with real life…but in any case, I'm sorry. If you haven't given up on this fic, I owe you a huge debt of gratitude…one which can only be repaid with a moderately long chapter and the promise of Tahnorra, eventually. _

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

* * *

She was up before dawn. Despite everything that had taken place upon their arrival, and having spent the better part of the previous evening in City Hall discussing rebuilding strategy with Tenzin and the representatives from the United Forces, as well as restoring bending to a few dozen of Amon's victims who had been registered with the police, Korra had still had trouble sleeping. It wasn't for lack of sheer exhaustion, she was certain. By the time the first rays of sunlight began to stream through her window the young Avatar gave up trying to salvage any rest. She stifled a yawn and went about her morning routine; quickly showering and dressing herself before shuffling halfheartedly down the hallway of the women's dormitory toward the common dining area. Her mind was reeling as it tried to process everything that had happened over the course of the past week. From her life's highest point straight down to what she had begun to consider her lowest, everything about her personal and professional existence was a jumble of hurt and regret. Never in her life had her heart, mind, and body been pulled in so many different directions—if this was what being the Avatar meant, Korra was beginning to wonder if it was a job she really wanted anymore. She shook her head, banishing that line of thoughts for the moment as her booted toe pushed open the door that led to the kitchen. She was surprised to find that she wasn't the first to arrive.

"Good morning, Korra." Asami smiled, pushing a lock of neatly styled hair behind her ear; perfection as usual. A bowl of sweet rice, or what was left of it, sat on the table before her, and she prodded the remnants around with the tip of one of her chopsticks. "I wasn't sure when you would be heading into the city today, so I wanted to catch you before you left."

"Yeah, no problem." The Avatar replied evenly as she ladled a helping of rice into her own bowl and took a seat across from the other girl. "I hate eating alone, anyway." She stuffed a bite into her mouth, pausing mid-chew to ask, "Everything okay?"

"Actually," Asami began, sitting up a little straighter and leveling her gaze meaningfully as she let the word hang in the air a moment longer than necessary, "I was going to ask you the same question."

"Me?" Korra managed through her mouthful of rice and fruit. One of her eyebrows cocked above the other and she couldn't help but appear taken aback.

"I'm not blind, Korra. And I know I've been a little bit mired in my own issues lately, but I'm not completely clueless either." A delicate hand shot out to grasp one of the other girls' as it rested atop the table. "Everybody's noticed….The way you've been acting since we left the South Pole. You don't talk to anyone, when you do your temper is short, you barely sleep, and…"

"That's not true…" She tried to cut in; hoping the white lie wasn't so transparent as it sounded to her own ears, but Asami only shook her head.

"…And what about Mako?"

Korra felt the lump in her throat protest as she tried to swallow it. "What about him?"

"You tell me." Bright green eyes so full of intelligence and concern narrowed ever so slightly. "You two went into the city yesterday, and when he showed up again—without you—all he said was that the two of you had a disagreement. What happened?"

"Look, Asami, I'm not sure now is the best time to discuss this." It was best left unsaid that there probably wouldn't ever be a great time to have the conversation about how the Avatar and her firebending companion had pursued a relationship behind his girlfriend's back. She set her chopsticks over her bowl, her appetite shriveling with each passing word. The other woman's eyes still bore into her, though she would not raise blue ones to meet them. "My head needs to clear a bit, and besides, I need to get going now."

"You're avoiding the question, Korra." The Sato heiress pointed out, not unkindly.

"We…Haven't seen eye to eye on some things lately, and with all the craziness at the police station stuff got out of hand, and I told him to leave before he made things worse, and he did, and that's what happened. So can we drop it?"

"But you two are okay now?"

"I…I don't know." She admitted, and felt Asami squeeze her hand a little tighter.

"It's alright. I'll talk to him. You're under a lot of pressure right now, and he shouldn't take it personally that you lashed out at him."

"Thanks, Asami. I apprec-What?! Did you seriously just say that? Like he's the victim here? You have got to be kidding me…" She could feel the blood pulsing hot through her veins, and it took every ounce of her self-control to keep from snorting a plume of smoke from her nostrils. "I need to go." _Before I say something I might regret_, she added angrily to herself and got to her feet.

"Korra, wait…"

"Schedule's booked today. Tell Pema I probably won't be back in time for dinner."

"Would you please wait a minute?" her dulcet voice pled.

"What?!" The Avatar spun around mid-stride, throwing her hands into the air in frustration.

Asami did not flinch; the slightest purse of her lips the only indication that she found her friend's behavior daunting. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you, Korra. I'm worried about you."

Korra deflated a little, exhaling a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding as her arms fell back to her sides. "I know….I'm sorry. It's just-everything. The city's in disarray with no council, the gangs are running wild, there are so many people who still need their bending restored…I just feel like I'm being pulled in a hundred different directions. And then there's you…and Mako…and you know, a baby." Numbness spread through her limbs as the last admission lay on the tip of her tongue. "I just feel like I need some time to come to terms with that. With all of it."

Long dark locks shifted like a curtain of black silk over her shoulders as Asami nodded. "That makes sense. Believe me...I know better than anyone how adjustments to the unexpected can take time. But why are you adding to your problems with this Wolfbats situation?"

"I don't know. I guess because it's something to take my mind off things." A short laugh escaped her throat, though it was mirthless. "Who would have thought pulling dead bodies out of the harbor and tracking down murderers would be the easy stuff?"

The Sato heiress's brows knit together, and she took a step closer to the Avatar. "You should be careful. I know it's not what you want to hear, but those guys played a dangerous game." From the tone of her voice it was apparent she was not speaking of pro-bending.

"So everyone tells me." Korra muttered. "Hopefully I'll get some answers this morning. I think Tahno knows a lot more than what he said in the police report, but for some reason he was too spooked to tell me down at the station."

"You're meeting him?"

"Yeah."

"Today?"

"Uh…yeah? Why does everyone always react that way when it comes to him?" She ventured, folding her arms across her chest as she fixed her friend with a curious look. "I get that he's kind of a jerk, but what's everybody's hippo-cow beef with the guy?"

"I take it you haven't seen the headlines?"

The Avatar blinked, shrugging. "I didn't have a chance to read the paper this morning."

Asami turned and padded quietly over to the table, grabbing the neatly folded newspaper and holding it up for Korra to see the front page. There was a picture of the White Falls Wolfbats, right under the bold printed words of the headline: **Former Champs a Trio No More; 1 Dead, 2 Hospitalized**...**Suicide Pact?**

She swiped the paper from the other woman's hands and ran out the door before her friend could utter another word.

* * *

"Bei Fong!" The Avatar yelled, pushing hurriedly past the handful of officers who had dared step in front of her as she had stormed into Police Headquarters. She sidestepped an older clerk, ignoring his raised hands, and pounded on the door to the Chief's office.

With a soft groan of the hinges the door swung open as the room's inhabitant bid it, and Lin looked up from her desk with a barely concealed grimace. "You shouldn't be here right now, Korra."

Tiger-Seal skin boots pounded furiously against the marble floor as she crossed the room and slammed the newspaper down face up in front of the older woman. "Have you seen this? What in the name of Koh's faces happened last night?" Her voice shook with rage and indignation.

"We haven't released a statement officially on the Earthbender, but it's fair to assume that the press has speculated his death was suicide."

The Avatar's fingers curled into her palms and shoved the paper directly into Chief Bei Fong's line of vision. "It says Shaozu and Tahno have been hospitalized. When I left here yesterday neither one of them was injured…"

Lin heaved a sigh and rubbed at her temples, lowering her eyes to skim over the photograph in the paper. "We got the call a little after midnight. The Firebender—"

"Shaozu." Korra supplied.

"Yes. He climbed out onto the roof of his apartment building with a bottle of fire-whiskey in hand and tried to jump. There were about a dozen witnesses below. The other one—Tahno—he went over the edge after him…used some strange waterbending trick to rip a couple trees from the ground beneath them. Witnesses think he was trying to cushion the fall with the branches." The Chief of police cleared her throat. "For all the good it did. I suppose it worked, though probably not as well as he'd hoped. Shaozu is in critical condition in the ICU at Yugoda Memorial Hospital."

She took a deep breath, slowly sinking into one of the chairs adjacent to the desk. "Wow. He was so upset yesterday…I just can't believe…" Her brow furrowed and she glanced back over at Lin. "What about Tahno?"

The older woman leaned back in her chair, clasping her hands behind her head as she regarded Aang's reincarnation with some measure of pity. "He's probably wishing he were dead about now. Better condition than his friend, but the doctors probably won't release him for a few days yet, either. It's a lucky thing he was there, at the fireben—Shaozu's apartment when it happened. We had to question him, but he was a bit of a mess and we didn't get much before the pain meds kicked in. I plan to have one of my officers give it another go this afternoon."

"So he's still at the hospital?"

Lin nodded. "I've got him under surveillance."

"Why?" the younger woman queried, her gaze drawn once more to the photo printed in the newspaper. "Is-Is he a suspect in any of this?" The voices in her head were a cacophony of Mako and Tenzin, Bolin and Asami all whispering the same words of warning; that the former Wolfbat captain was awash in scandal and dirty dealings. And yet, she couldn't help but wipe the image from her mind of the weary, uncertain young man she'd spoken with at the police station.

"No." Her chair creaked as she swiveled its solid metal base to better face Korra. "So that if anyone goes near him, I'll know about it."

The tip of her tongue pressed against the roof of her mouth as she considered. "You think whoever killed Ming…Is going to go after him next?"

"I don't know what to think, Korra, but I know that those three were a package deal, and I know the Earthbender didn't end up in the harbor on his own, so Tahno is the best lead we have here."

Blue eyes fell across the Chief's desk once more, settling upon the newspaper that still lay there. "You said reports are calling Ming's death a suicide. Why would they put that in the papers?"

Lin shook her head. "Wild speculation on the part of the press. We haven't released details on the case yet. They probably interviewed the witnesses at the scene last night about Shaozu's attempt and drew their own conclusions."

"He was murdered. There isn't a doubt in my mind."

The metalbender allowed a quiet sigh of resignation to escape her lips. "I know. But there's no solid evidence, and the only lead we have is in the form of a comatose firebender and a particularly uncooperative waterbender."

The room filled with a heavy silence.

Korra stood, not bothering to reach for the paper as she turned and made for the door. "I'm going to talk to him."

* * *

Everything hurt. That realization had been at the forefront of his mind since the moment he had awoken in the crisp white room under harsh florescent lights. There was gauze wrapped around his head, half obscuring his vision out of his left eye, and from what he could tell there were more parts of his body hidden under casts and bandages than not. It hurt to raise his right arm, but he managed to get a good look at his hand. Scrapes and abrasions, likely courtesy of the tree branches that had saved him from slamming full force into the concrete, marred his pale skin. His other hand, he soon discovered, had not escaped more serious injury. The two smallest fingers were braced and bandaged; undoubtedly broken, as was his wrist. He dared not try and sit up far enough to throw the blankets aside and look upon his legs…though from the aching pain he felt emanating from them, Tahno was fairly certain he wouldn't be walking out of the room in which he found himself anytime soon.

His eyes searched the small space, seeking to gain purchase of his surroundings. There was another empty bed beside him, and a window past that; though the blinds were drawn so he could not wager a guess as to the hour. There was a curtain pulled around the entryway which obscured the door, but not the voices and the occasional sound of a cart wheeling by in the hallway beyond. Two bags of fluid hung suspended precariously from a hook above his head, and several thin clear tubes snaked out of it like swamp vines to prick into his arm and wrist; held fast by strips of white tape on his skin.

The waterbender groaned, squeezing his eyes shut, and tried to push away the medically induced grogginess as he struggled to let the reality of his situation sink in. "Fucking Shaozu…"

Keeping tabs on the impulsive firebender had always been Ming's thing. Tahno didn't have the patience for it, and more often than not the earthbender had done his best to keep the pair from bickering or trading insults-Fire and water didn't mix, he had always accused. But Ming was gone now, and for all his bluster to the contrary Tahno did feel some measure of responsibility toward the other remnant of their broken trio. It hurt to think about that, too.

Perhaps it had been that concept of duty which had spurred him to try and talk the drunken maniac down from the ledge. And maybe it was a pang of guilt for what had happened to Ming that moved him to reach for the other man's arm; to pull him back when his weight shifted forward and his balance faltered. But it hadn't been enough. It was a lot like the third zone of a pro-bending ring-Shaozu outweighed him by thirty pounds or more, and once his center of gravity arced over the ledge Tahno knew they were both going down. From there it had been instinct, pure and visceral. He'd had his bending back for less than a day, but being out of practice hadn't hindered him from calling forth every ounce of his strength to summon his element—in whatever form he could wildly grasp—to aid him. The lovely Moon-Peach Blossom trees that lined the streets in neat rows had offered the only source of water in reach; that deep within their trunks and branches. It had been many years since Tahno had found the need to bend the water contained by foliage and trees, and an ability he had long ago dismissed as useless in a city of stone and metal, but a boy born and raised in the swamp didn't simply forget how it was done. And thank the spirits for that. The two had crashed painfully through splintering branches; but the trees slowed their descent enough that their inevitable impact with the sidewalk had not killed them both.

A rustling of the doorway curtain roused him from his musing, and he shifted his line of vision enough to see a kind-faced nurse poke her head around; cheerfully asking, "Are you awake in there?"

"I am now." He fussed accusingly, unsettled by the shakiness in his own voice.

"Oh, good!" she replied, oblivious. "You've got a visitor!"

The bedridden waterbender was about to skewer the irritating woman on a spear of verbal barbs when a familiar pair of crystal blue eyes met his, and the words died on his tongue.

"Hey." Korra greeted with a tight lipped smile as she stepped into the room; one that she probably hoped would mask the obvious look of pity and shock on her face as she took in the sight before her. It didn't work, of course.

"Hey." He echoed back with a similar lack of enthusiasm.

She waited until they were alone before crossing to the unoccupied bed and pulling herself up to sit upon it. Her booted feet hung over the side, crossing at the ankle and swinging ever so slightly back and forth. "How are you feeling?"

"How do you think?"

"Yeah, that was kind of a stupid question…Just trying to break the ice."

"Spare me."

The Avatar breathed a quiet sigh. She didn't look like the all-powerful Supreme Being that she was supposed to be…Rather, there was something almost vulnerable about her; a weight bearing down on her shoulders that made her entire form just a little less poised. "Heard what happened last night..."

"Did you, now? I bet they came up with a nice witty headline. 'Wolfbats Attempt Flight, Fall Flat on Their Faces"?"

"It's pretty amazing what you did."

"Yeah, well as I recall I offered to give you some lessons..." His voice trailed off; his defensive attempt at humor falling flat even to his own ears. The look on his face must have betrayed his facade, because it earned him a flash of concern from his visitor.

"I stopped by the ICU on my way in. He's gonna pull through, you know."

"Why are you here, sweetheart?" He asked after the silence had drawn on a moment too long.

Korra glanced down at her boots, studying the toes as they continued to swing gently beneath her. "Because you're here, pretty boy. And you said we could talk."

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"Look, Tahno." She glanced up at him, her gaze purposeful, "What in the name of Koh is going on?"

He lay back against the pillow, schooling his features with every ounce of willpower he possessed. "You mean besides that hotheaded imbecile drinking himself into a stupor and falling off a fucking rooftop? Not much."

"Are you saying it was an accident? Because I don't think it was."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter."

"…And I don't think Ming was an accident, either."

Gray eyes, glassy and burning, suddenly flicked over toward the young woman. "Are you a cop, now?"

Korra's eyebrows knit and she folded her hands in her lap. "Of course not; but you said you would be honest with me and if I'm going to help you I need to know."

"I'm not asking for your help, Avatar."

"You don't need to ask for it, Tahno. I'm giving it willingly." She hopped off of the bed, smoothing down the rear side of her pelt as she stepped over to the bed in which he lay and stood over him. Her hair brushed her shoulders as she turned her head to look him over. "Tui and La…You sure as spirits need it."

He took a deep breath, wincing as his expanding lungs pressed painfully against an injured rib, and breathed a resigned sigh. "What do you want to know?"

Korra pursed her lips as she inspected his injuries, absently pulling the water from a small cup on the bedside table to her hands and began to gently massage over the minor bruises and scrapes that made up the bulk of the more cosmetic wounds on his body. "How about everything?"

Tahno scoffed, though his gaze did not leave her hands as he watched her ministrations; mesmerized. He'd been to plenty of waterbending healers before, but the way she moved was something else altogether. "Long story, doll. Where do you want me to start?"

"Maybe at the beginning?" Her soft fingers ghosted over his chest, droplets of shimmering water gliding across his black and blue skin and leaving it pale in their wake. "That's usually a good place to start."

"Suit yourself." He murmured. "I guess...I guess it all started about a year after I came to Republic City."

"You're not from here?"

Tahno permitted a crooked grin to tug at his mouth. "Nah. Not exactly something I advertise, for obvious reasons, but I'm from the swamp."

"...Oh..."

"...Yeah."

"I guess that explains the trees." She smiled reassuringly, moving her hands and the healing waters upon them to his ribcage. "Master Katara told me about her visit to the Foggy Swamp. She said it was...uh...kind of different...That was a long time ago, though, so I'm sure things aren't that bad anymore."

"Actually, they are. Maybe worse. There's nothing there but muck and squirrel-squitos and abject poverty that makes Dragon Flats look like the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. And most people there are too stupid to realize it. The recruiters from the factories over in White Falls send representatives out every Spring to sign on Swampbenders and bring them back to Republic City. Bending liquid chemicals through pipes and machinery is child's play when you've grown up bending swamp water and vines. Plus, we've got a reputation for working harder and for less pay than the Polar tribes. Cheap labor. But compared to home, a shoddy one room flat in White Falls and ramen for dinner every night sounded like a pretty sweet deal. So I took it...Ended up at paper factory. That's where I met Ming and Shaozu."

"They worked there, too?"

"That's right. Ming operated the stone sieves; Shao was over in the boiler room. We'd get together between shifts and listen to the pro-bending matches on the radio. A couple nights a week some of us would meet up out in the side lot of one of the warehouses and play matches of our own. Amateur stuff—no pads or helmets; just six guys and a few lines of chalk to mark the zones. When the three of us played together we won. We always won." He quieted, allowing his gaze to meet hers. "That's when I got to thinking that—maybe—it was time for something bigger."

Korra pressed her palms against the tight muscles of his abdomen, the cool water flowing across his flesh in slow swirls. "Like the pros?"

The waterbender nodded. "Exactly. But that kind of thing doesn't come cheap. I scoured the town; hit up every tea shop and laundromat in White Falls begging for sponsorship. Put my own savings into it; talked the guys into putting up theirs. We took on extra shifts at the factory, scrimped and saved every yuan we could. But it still wasn't enough...It was starting to look like a lost cause. Then, the night before the registration deadline for the season, this guy rolls up in a fancy Satomobile—Shin was his name—and offers to front us the money we needed to get on the brackets in exchange for interest on the loan and a cut of our winnings."

"Sounds shady."

He bit back a snort. "Sweetheart, you have _no_ idea. But we were young, and stupid, and we took the bait. By the time we realized we were doing business with the Triple Threat Triads, it was already too late."

Pausing from her work momentarily, the Avatar looked up. "So you were in debt to them."

"We still are."

"But you've won the championship pot four years in a row! That's enough to cover start up fees a dozen times over..."

"You don't get it, Avatar." Tahno retorted, shifting as he tried to sit up and sending the healing water splashing onto the sheets that pooled at his waist. "They _own_ us now. The Wolfbats were a cash hippo-cow for them. All of their underground gambling rings, the tournament winnings, it brings in a fortune for their operation. We had no choice...You've seen what happens when people cross them."

Her voice got small, and she flicked her wrist, coaxing the spilled water back to her hand. "So what happened after you three lost your bending?"

"That's the thing. They let us lay low for a while. We were beginning to think that might have been the silver lining to the whole situation...that even though our bending was gone, at least we were finally free of the Triads." His voice caught in his throat, and he tried to clench his wounded hand—broken fingers and all—into a fist. "But when news hit that you could fix it; fix _us_, it all came back to haunt us. We were desperate to find a way out...so initially, we tried to refuse."

Small hands, wreathed in glowing liquid, rose to push the bandage away from his forehead and reveal the scabbed over abrasions beneath it. "Refuse what? Having your bending restored?"

He closed his eyes, unable to relax despite the calming sensation of the water healing or the gentle touch of the woman next to him. "It was my fault. I put the idea in Ming's head that...that if we couldn't bend, they wouldn't want us...When one of the bosses approached him about it he..." His words trailed off.

Korra pulled her hands away, and the water dripped down Tahno's face. "...They killed him to send a message to you and Shaozu." she whispered.

The former Wolfbat captain raised his good hand to wipe the moisture from his cheeks; silently thankful that the Avatar would think it only water.

* * *

_A/N: Aaaaand, I hope it was kinda-sorta worth the wait? I swear I haven't given up on this story, but updates are going to be a bit sporadic for the next couple of months. I truly appreciate those readers (and especially reviewers!) who have stuck it out and been so very patient. Your feedback and suggestions are what keeps me pressing onward...That, and we Tahnorra shippers have got to stick together! Next installment we'll get a lot more Tahno and Korra, and the fun really begins. Thanks again; and hope to see you next chapter!_


End file.
